School days: La Segunda 2º Generacion Kotonoha Ataca De Nuevo
by Naruko15
Summary: Kasura Kotonoha esta destinada a tener la misma suerte que su madre, pero esta vez sera diferente, ya que contara con apollo. ¿Sera Kasura la 2º Generacion de los Kotonoha sangrientos? (este anime y sus personajes (salvo los inventados) no son mios, son de Keytaro Motonaga
1. Chapter 1

School days: La Segunda 2º Generacion Kotonoha Ataca De Nuevo.

-¡Hola! me llamo Kasura Kotonoha, mi madre es Katsura Kotonoha, y si, tenemos el mismo apellido, por que mi "padre" nos "abandono" cuando tenia 2 años, o eso dice mi madre, la verdad yo me fio mucho de ella, nunca me haría daño…. Creo….

Mi madre es muy protectora conmigo, no me deja salir mucho, ni juntarme con los chicos, es normal, solo se fijan en el físico y solo tienen una cosa en la mente….

Soy amable, sincera, cariñosa, y me fio de todo el mundo…. Eso es un defecto que debo solucionar.

Tengo los ojos azules, la piel blanca, mi cabello castaño con mechones rubios, soy bajita, tengo mucho pecho (eso es gracias a mi madre) y soy algo callada.

Debo seros sincera, en este momento estoy escribiendo todo esto para que sepáis mi historia, ahora mismo estoy rodeada de 5 cadaveres, mi casa esta llena de sangre, yo estoy también algo manchada, la verdad esque me iva a dar una ducha, pero preferí escribir primero todo lo que paso…. Para que entendáis todo.

Bueno pues empecemos…-Kasura sonrio y empezó a teclear….


	2. Una sensacion incomoda

Me desperte como todos los días, me vesti con mi uniforme escolar, cogi el maletín y me despedi de mi madre dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Fui al metro, espere apollada en una columna mientras leia un libro, notaba que alguien me miraba, levante la vista y no vi a nadie que me mirara.

Cuando llego el metro, deje de leer y me meti dentro, me sente en un asiento y empece a leer otra vez.

Volvi a notar esa mirada intensa en mi, levante de nuevo la cabeza y segui sin ver nada.

Sonrei irónicamente ¿acaso era mi imaginación?.

Segui leyendo y otra vez sensación de incomodidad, levante la vista rápidamente y….


	3. El chico observador al descubierto

El chico observador al descubierto

-"Ese es"-pensé.

Vi a un chico mirándome, era alto, su cabello era azulado y sus ojos negros y era muy guapo…

Me sonroje al verlo, ¿Por qué me miraba?, note que se acercaba a mí y yo agache la cabeza avergonzada.

-Hola- me saludo-¿qué tal?

Lo mire de reojo, estaba nervioso y miraba al suelo sonrojado.

-B-bien- levante la mirada- ¿y tú?

El chico me miro sorprendido.

¿No se esperaba que le contestara?

-¡B-bien!-se sentó a mi lado rápidamente-¡Me llamo Yosuke Mikoto! ¡Encantado!

Lo mire sorprendida por su carácter en esa situación, era muy valiente.

-Yo…-le mire- me llamo Kasura Kotonoha, encantada también.

Los 2 sonreímos.

-¡Yosukeee!- se escuchó una voz de una chica, me di la vuelta y…


	4. La amiga de Yosuke

Me di la vuelta y vi a una chica rubia con el cabello rizado, los ojos miel, y la piel morenita.

-¡Oh Yosuke!- le abrazo por el brazo- te perdí de vista y me asuste baka.

La mire y me sonroje avergonzada.

-L-lo siento…-pedí disculpas- no sabía que eras su novia…

Los 2 se miraron y se rieron.

-Tranquila Kasura-me sonrió Yosuke- ella es Shizune, mi amiga de la infancia.

La chica me miro de arriba abajo y sonrió.

¡Qué mona!-me cogió de la mano-¿Eres o serás la novia de Yosuke?

Me sonroje al escuchar esa pregunta.

-Yo…- mire a Yosuke sonrojada- yo… no…

Yosuke me miro y sonrió.

-Solo es una amiga Shizune- me miro- ¿verdad Kasura?

Los mire y asentí con la cabeza.

-Pues harían una linda pareja- me abrazo fuerte y me susurro al oído- que sepas… que Yosuke… comparte todo conmigo… -me lamio la oreja y un poco el cuello.

Al notarlo me sonroje y vi cómo se separaba.

-Una idea- dijo Yosuke-¿Qué tal si salimos esta tarde?

Los mire, ¿salir a dónde?

-¡Ohh sí!-me miro- venga Kasura anímate.

Ambos me miraron suplicantes.

-V-vale…- a las 18:00 en la plaza.

Los 2 asintieron.

El metro paro y cada uno se fue por su camino.


	5. Sorpresas y mentiras

Entre a mi academia, me tocaba ciencias, entre y vi a Riju, era mi mejor amigo, algunos le decían "empollón" era muy listo.

Era alto, se veía muy débil pero era muy fuerte, su cabello era castaño claro (color avellana), sus ojos marrones oscuros y su piel medio clara medio morena.

-Hola Riju- le salude.

El me miro y se acercó.

-Hola Kasura- se colocó sus gafas -¿te pones conmigo en ciencias?

Asentí y fuimos a clase, Riju era muy bueno con todos y con todo, era un amor de chico.

Pasaron las horas y ya llego la hora de irse a casa.

-Oye Kasura- me llamo Riju- ¿quieres quedar conmigo esta tarde?

Me miro tímido.

-No puedo, ya he quedado- lo mire- con Yosuke, es un amigo.

Riju me miro sonriendo.

-No importa- miro su maletín- ¡Oh no! ¡Se me olvido el libro de matemáticas en la biblioteca!

Le mire y sonreí.

-Tranquilo iré yo –entre de nuevo y fui a la biblioteca.

Entre y estaba algo oscuro, fui a la mesa donde estábamos Riju y yo y ahí estaba el libro, lo guarde en mi maletín, me di la vuelta y note que alguien me empujaba y me ponía en la mesa, no te que empezar a manosearme los pechos por encima del uniforme.

-¡NO!-grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Intente apartar a esa persona pero sujeto mis muñecas y empezó a lamer mis pecho por encima del uniforme haciendo que mis pezones se endurecieran y los pudiera morder con los labios, gemí un poco ya que lo hacía con delicadeza.

Se oyó a una profesora de entrar y esa persona se fue corriendo.

Yo también me fui corriendo, le di el libro a Riju y me fui sin decirle nada.

Llegue a casa, vi a mi madre en la cocina, estaba cocinando.

-Hola cariño-me dijo mi madre cortando la verdura- ¿Qué tal el día?

No quería que me viera el uniforme ya que tenía la marca de las lamidas que me dio esa persona.

-Muy bien mama-dije animada para que no me notara triste- iré a darme un baño.

Fui a mi habitación y me quite el uniforme y la ropa íntima, vi mis pezones que estaban duros, fue culpa de esa persona, ¿Por qué me haría eso? Y lo más preocupante ¿Quién era….?

Me bañe y me puse una vestido amarillo, una chaqueta azul y unos zapatos blanco con azul.

-¿Por qué tan arreglada cariño? – Me dijo mi madre- ¿vas a la casa de Riju a estudiar?

La mire, no tenía más remedio que mentirle.

-S-si mama…-sonreí- a las 18:00 he quedado con él.

Mi madre me miro y sonrió.

-Es un chico muy cariñoso-dijo mi madre muy contenta.

La mire saliendo de casa.

-Lo se mama….-suspiro- lo se…

Salí de casa y me dirigí a la plaza.


	6. El brillo de mis ojos

Cuando llegue a la plaza no había nadie ¿serán por las fiestas de verano? Un momento, ¿porque hemos quedado aquí si todo está cerrado?

-Puf…- nerviosa.

Mire hacia un lado y vi a Tasuko.

Tasuko era un chico de otra academia, era muy pesado, siempre me mandaba mensajes indecentes y no paraba de llamarme al móvil para quedar en su casa y "divertirnos" como él decía, a veces, incluso me esperaba fuera de mi academia para acompañarme a casa.

Intente mirar a otro lado antes de que me viera pero…

-¿Eh?-dudoso-¿Kasura? ¿Eres tú?

Suspire y lo mire.

-Hola Tasuko-suspire- ¿es que no me reconoces?

Tasuko me miraba de arriba abajo como un pervertido, "por Kami, le arrancaría el corazón con un sacacorchos…. ¿eh? ¿Pero en que estoy pensando? Yo no soy así de sanguinaria…."

-La verdad es que no-sonrió atrevidamente.

Vi esa mirada y tape mi escote.

-¿¡Q-QUE MIRAS HENTAI?!-grite molesta.

El sonrió irónicamente.

-¿Tu qué crees?- miro mis piernas- bonitas piernas Kasura…

Mas enfadada intente abofetearlo pero el paro mi mano y me pego a él poniendo su pierna entre las mías.

¡D-déjame Tasuko!-grite sonrojada y molesta.

Tasuko sonrió de forma sensual y pego su cara en mi cuello.

-Mmmm….-suspiro- que bien hueles….

Lo intentaba separar pero no podía.

-¡Para por favor!-grite.

No había nadie, nadie me oía.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?-volvió a suspirar- me encanta…

Le mire, estaba claro que no me iba a dejar a menos que le obligara.

Unas lágrimas se me escaparon ¿y si Yosuke me veía así?

Estaba tan asustada que de repente mis ojos perdieron el brillo inocente que tenía… y después de eso… ya no recuerdo más….


	7. Adios Tasuko

Me desperté en casa con dolor de cabeza, oía a mi madre preparar un té verde, me levante y fui a verla.

-¿M-mama…?-pregunte.

Camine hacia la cocina y vi a mi madre cocinar.

-Buenos días cariño-me sonrió-¿ayer llegaste tarde?

Mire hacia los 2 lados, lo único que recordaba era…. ¿Tasuko?

-Mama…-dije- ¿ayer vine sola a casa?

Mi madre me miro sonriendo.

-Si cariño-volvió a cortar la verdura-¿Por qué?

Mire hacia el suelo y pensé, me acuerdo que me encontré con Tasuko en la plaza y que empecé a abrazarme y… tocarme más de lo debido, pero después de eso no me acuerdo de nada….

-Mama-volví a decir-voy a llamar a una amiga.

Fui a mi habitación y llame a Yosuke.

-¿Si?-pregunto Yosuke.

-Y-yosuke…-suspire- ciento no haber podido…

Antes de poder acabar la frase…

-¿¡KASURA!?-Grito sorprendido- ¿¡ESTAS BIEN?! KASURA DIME QUE NO HAS SIDO HERIDA PORFAVOR.

Intente hablar pero él seguía gritando preocupado, un momento ¿herida? ¿De qué?

-Yosuke tranquilo-le dije- herida de que ¿de qué hablas? No entiendo.

-Pon las noticias-dijo aliviado al saber que no era yo.

Puse las noticias y oí a la presentadora.

PRESENTADORA: "El cadáver de un chico de 18 años ha sido encontrado esta mañana en la fuente de la plaza principal, el joven de nombre Tasuko Himoshi, fue apuñalado 15 veces, repartidas en el cuello, pecho, piernas y espalda, también los forenses pudieron apreciar varias cortadas en tu "miembro", lo cual nos da a sospechar que fue una mujer quien cometió dicho asesinato"

Cuando lo vi la noticia, de la impresión se me callo el móvil de entre las manos.

"¿C-como es posible…?" pensé.

-Pero si ayer….-sorprendida- estuve con el….


End file.
